


Ohana Means Family

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Grant is a bully in this so don't expect him to be portrayed in a positive light, Kid Fic, Kid Grant Ward, Kid Raina, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philinda may make an appearance later, Single Mom May, for now at least, mama may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: When Skye's foster family is murdered, her life is changed forever. But it's also changed for the good when she finds a forever family in the woman who rescued her.





	1. The Meeting Of A Lifetime

Skye was underneath her bed, watching the door intently as she trembled. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and there were tears dripping down her cheeks. She was trying to keep quiet, but it was hard for most seven-year-olds to cry silently.

There were footsteps coming towards her room. Skye clamped a hand over her mouth as she whimpered.

The door opened, and someone stepped inside the room, pausing as if to look around. When they started towards the bed Skye let out an uncontrollable sob. She froze, eyes wide as terror filled her small body.

The person kneeled down next to the bed, and they bent over to look under it. It was a woman. "Skye? It's alright. You're safe now." The woman offered Skye her hand.

Skye hesitated before taking the offered hand. The woman helped Skye out from under the bed, and Skye pulled her into a tight hug. The woman was taken by surprise, but after a moment she hugged the child back. "You're safe," she whispered again, rubbing Skye's back.

"I'm Melinda," she offered with a soft smile as she pulled back slightly. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Melinda," Skye repeated. "That's a nice name," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Melinda's neck.

Melinda caught sight of the blood covering Skye's clothing. "Are you hurt?" she asked, looking the young girl over for any wounds. Skye shook her head, frowning as she looked down at the blood. It was from the youngest boy in the house. He was only four. He didn't deserve what he was given.

Melinda looked sad for a moment. She had seen the aftermath of what had happened, and she could only imagine how Skye felt about what she saw herself. Melinda did know the small girl was terrified, but she also knew she was putting on a brave face.

The best Melinda could do for now was get Skye away from the massacre and she was going to do just that. She could also try to help the girl through what had happened in whatever way she could. Try to make the girl happy once more as all children should be. She wouldn't let Skye grow up faster than she should. 

She made that very vow to herself then. She would give Skye a childhood. The best damn childhood she could offer.


	2. First Day Of School

~One year later~

Skye was sitting at the island in the kitchen, fidgeting with her shirt and fingers with her knees pulled up to her chest rather than eating the food in front of her. Most mornings she would scarf down her food, excited for the rest of her day. But today was different. It was the first day of school, and that always made her anxious.

"Skye?" Melinda asked, shifting the girl from her thoughts. "You want to talk about it?"

Skye was silent for a moment before responding. "It's just...I don't have any friends..." She sounded dejected.

"I didn't have any friends either when I was your age. But then I realized that I wasn't so different from everyone else. Even when they made me feel as if I was. You have to make them realize that you're not as different as they think you are. Even if you just talk to one person that's one person who knows you better. Someone who might be a friend."

"Do I have to?" Skye asked with a skeptical look.

Melinda smiled at that, shaking her head. "Of course not, but I bet if you had even one friend you'd feel better. But I'm not going to force you to talk to anyone, that's your choice."

Skye smiled back at Melinda. "Thanks, Melinda."

Melinda pressed a kiss to Skye's forehead. "Of course. Now eat, please. Before your food gets cold."

Skye nodded, grinning as she dug into her food.

\----

Skye looked back at Melinda as she approached the school doors, her fingers wrapped tightly around her backpack straps. Melinda smiled, waving at Skye.

Skye hesitated for a moment before waving back, offering her best smile. She turned around, taking a deep breath before stepping through the doors. Today was going to be a good day. Or at least she hoped it would be.

Skye made her way through the halls, barely paying attention to those around her. Before she even knew what was happening she was being knocked down or rather pushed, hands being slammed into her chest. Her breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground. She looked up at the other, eyes wide. She moved to scramble away from the older boy, but he grabbed her by her arm, pulling her up. "You know, you should watch where you're going," he said with a smirk, clearly taunting her.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, trying to pull away but the boy was much stronger than her. He slammed her into the lockers behind them.

"You really should watch your tone when speaking to your elders."

Skye sniffled, trying not to cry. She was about to throw some snarky retort back at him when she was interrupted.

"Leave her alone, Grant." It was an older girl who said it, she was maybe eleven or twelve.

"Yeah, why should I?" he asked, turning towards the girl.

The girl simply tilted her head as if they both knew what she would do.

"Fine." he huffed after a long moment, deciding it was best to just leave.

"You okay?" the girl asked, stepping towards Skye.

Skye nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for that."

"Anytime," the girl returned, grinning. "I'm Raina," she said, offering a hand to Skye.

Skye hesitated, looking down at the offered hand before shaking it. "Skye," she said shyly.

"That's a pretty name, Skye."

"Thanks," she said slightly awkwardly but smiling. And maybe even blushing a little bit. The girl had pretty, bouncy curls and was wearing a flowy, floral dress. She was pretty in every way, Skye thought.

"You're welcome." she returned with a grin.

The school bell rung, causing Skye to grimace. Why did it have to be so loud? "I guess I should get to class," Skye said despite not wanting to leave the older girl.

"Yeah, me too," Raina confirmed. Raina went silent for a moment before grinning. "Meet me by the monkey bars at recess."

Skye smiled, nodding. "Monkey bars. Got it."

Raina's smile brightened, and she turned to leave for her class, waving excitedly at Skye who returned the gesture happily.

\----

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Skye chanted excitedly as she ran towards Melinda, hugging her tight. "I made a friend! Her name's Raina, she likes flowers, and she called me pretty!" That last statement was a bit exaggerated, but that's exactly how Skye had taken it.

Melinda seemed to be melting with adoration at the adorable girl, and the fact that that adorable girl had called her 'Mom'.

"See, I told you you'd make friends, didn't I?" Melinda asked, smiling as she ruffled the girl's hair.

Skye rambled on and on about Raina and what they did at recess, seemingly unable to stop talking about the other girl.

"Did I tell you how we met?" Skye asked, interrupting herself halfway through a sentence.

Melinda shook her head. "I don't think you did."

"This older boy, uh, Grant, he was pushing me around, and Raina made him stop."

Melinda's brow furrowed as she looked behind her shoulder at Skye. "Did he hurt you?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. But he gave me a bruise. See?" Skye held up her arm, showing the finger-shaped bruises on her wrist.

Melinda suddenly looked angry, but Skye didn't notice. She took a moment to breathe so, she didn't sound angry and scare Skye. "I'll talk to the principal tomorrow. Make sure something is done."

Skye nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Melinda smiled. What else would she have done? Let the boy continue harassing Skye? There was no way in hell that would happen. The boy was lucky she had enough control to not deal with it herself.

Melinda would protect her little girl with her life. She loved her more than she ever thought she could love anyone.

\----

"Can we watch Lilo and Stitch again?" Skye asked as she got off the chair.

Melinda smiled at that, nodding in confirmation. "How about you turn it on while I'll finish cleaning up?"

"Deal!" Skye announced excitedly, turning to run into the living room and plop onto the couch.

Melinda watched the little girl run with a warm smile on her face. She loved her with her entire heart, and she always would. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without her and she didn't want to.

Melinda wiped her hands off with the dishrag as she finished the dishes and then made her way into the living room. "What did I miss?" she asked, sitting next to Skye and pulling her into her arms.


End file.
